Neo back to the Matrix and not coming back
by freaks.co
Summary: Neo wants to get into the Matrix again, forever. [Please Review]


The agony made every minute pass slowly, the fact that Neo doesn't want to be outside the Matrix, made his life heavier each time. He waited for something that convince him to stay. Nothing appeared non a mission, or a war, nothing... Trinity tried to understood him and talked with him:  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?", Trinity asked him a little disappointed.  
  
"What are you talking about? I love you more than ever, but I can't be here anymore", Neo answered almost whispering.  
  
"Why?, you are not happy anymore?", Trinity told him fearing for the answer.  
  
"I can't tell you if I am happy or not, because I've never been. With you I tested the love, but asking me if I am happy is like asking how does it feels to die", Neo answered trying not to make Trinity feel bad.  
  
*Trinity stay quiet for few minutes*  
  
"You've been always with me, since the beginning, you have always been my support. I didn't know how to appreciate everything you have gave me and I always arrived late when you needed me the most." Neo told her with a support tone. "But at the end you have always been there and I never noticed that you were so close." He continued.  
  
"Thank you...", is the last thing she told him before start crying.  
  
*After they hugged*  
  
"So... are you staying?", Trinity asked him drying her tears. But inside she feared the answer.  
  
"I don't know", Neo told her cruelly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the control room, Morpheous was a little confuse with the situation in the ship.  
  
"There is no ship at the surroundings. Not even an enemy one." He said to himself.  
  
Then Neo interrupt.  
  
"I want to talk to the Oracle", Neo told him.  
  
"Something is wrong?", Morpheous asked him.  
  
"I am thinking in leaving Zion", Neo said, too serious. Even to him.  
  
"That is weird, even to you. You are serious, and a little shy, but I never thought that you will fall with the first obstacle. I guess, that if you want to talk with her is O.K., but, did you talked with Trinity?" Morpheous asked him trying to find himself a way a out.  
  
"Yes, and she didn't told anything that changed my opinion", Neo said sounding desperate.  
  
"So her news, well her situation, not interest you?", Morpheous said too confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Neo asked him.  
  
"I think that is not my job to tell you that", he answered and left him more confused than before.  
  
Neo went to his room and stayed by himself, talked to his conscience tried to find and answer but he thought that it doesn't help at all. He have never been so confused in his whole life, all his life he wished to have a couple, a love. And when he have it he realized that he is not full from the inside, something is missing. The most sad thing is that he thinks that outside of Zion he would find it.  
  
*He sat down and took his head with the hands*  
  
"I am tired", he said, "tired of people trusting me, and I don't have anybody." He said before Trinity interrupted him.  
  
"What about me?, I've been always there for you", Trinity said hurt.  
  
"Try to understand me, Trinity. I miss Mr. Anderson, I miss my life, my Matrix", Neo told her although he doesn't find his own words any sense.  
  
He falls on the bed, desperate, searching for an answer. He search something in his mind, and closed his eyes, like expecting to wake up any moment and realize that it was only a dream. He opened them again and felt disappointed because he is in the same place. He felt something like relieve when he hears Trinity's voice.  
  
"Yourself told me that nothing made you stay, but I think that I have something that can make you change your mind." Trinity said scared. She closed her eyes and said a short statement just moving her lips without producing any kind of sound and said. "Neo.... I am pregnant".  
  
"Bu...but...", Neo tried to said something. He was confused, but deep inside happy.  
  
"Yes, Neo, I am. I am waiting a son of yours", Trinity said relieve for told him.  
  
"I love you so much", is the only thing that Neo can pronounce after the new.  
  
*Please review For chapter 2.* 


End file.
